Skull and Cross Bones
by VampireGirl1824
Summary: The sequel to Converse and Eyeliner - 4 years after the Devil's flight accident, Rachel Ulmer goes on a school trip with her friends and teachers to the McKinley Memorial, where the stones lye of the victims of the Devils flight and the McKinley speed way accidents, they also visit the Memorial building dedicated to all those who died in the previous 5 accidents.
1. The Accident

When Rachel got to her school that day, she had her permission form in one hand, with her side bag going over her side and she was surrounded by her friends who were also going on the trip to learn about the two accidents of McKinley town, one of which her brother Kol Ulmer and her sister Erin Ulmer were both killed in. She just got through the class room door when the bell rang to let the students know that school had began, there she handed the permission form over to her teacher Mrs Anklebee and sat in her seat next to her friends.

"Right class, today we are going on the trip to see the McKinley memorial stones, to learn how these two stones got in to the towns history, I also understand if Rachel Ulmer and Jake Pendragon, walk away after a while, so class this is our helper today, Mr Flashade" said Mrs Anklebee get ready to walk her class to the coach that would take them to the memorial stones and the newly built museum deadicated to the people who had died in the North Bay Bridge collapse, Flight 180 Explosion, Route 23 Pile up, Devil's Flight Derailment and the McKinley Speedway Crash.

"Okey class, listen up, i'm going to read out the names of the partners that you will have to stay by while on this trip" shouted Mrs Anklebee so she could get her classes attention, when she read out the names of who was going to be sitting with who on the coach and be sticking by each while they were on the trip. Then she lead the her class to the place where the coach was waiting, she lead them from in front and Mr Flashade followed behind them to make sure none of the students left the line. then when they got to the coach and got on, they left to go to the memorial place.

when they got there, they saw two big stones infront of a building that had construction work going on it, they got off the coach and walked up to the stones and Rachel looked at the Devils flight Victims one along with Jake Pendragon and then Mrs Anklebee pointes at her to read the Devils flight victims memorial stone out, she took a deep breath and started to read

"Here the memories lye of those who perished when the Devils Flight rollercoaster derailed and the survivors who died in unusal accidents there after, may we hope they have now found peace, the memories of Jason Wise, Carrie Dreyer, Julie Christensen, Perry Malinowski, Amber Regan, Kevin Ficsher, Kol Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Ian McKinley, Lauren Casadie and Sarah Connanly" when she had finished reading out the writing on the memorial stone, she wiped away the tears in her eyes and walked over to Jack and the rest of her hands, the someone else was chosen to read out the other memorial stone, Rachel and her friends listened to Rose Macison read the other writing on the other stone out,

"Here Lyes the memories of those who's lives were lost at the McKinley Speedway accident and the survivors who lives were lost there after in unexplained accidents we all hope that they have now found peace, the memories of Nick O'Bannon, Lori Milligan, Janet Cunnigham, George Lanter, Samather Lane, Andy Kezwzer, Hunt Wynosrki, Carter Daniels, Nadia Monroy and Jonathon Groves" when she had finished reading what the memorial stone said she went back over to Matt Wilson and started to laugh, then the whole class went inside the building to learn about all five of the accidents.

the first door the class went through lead to North Bay Bridge accident victims and the survivors who died in odd ways after, Sam, Molly, Nathan, Roy, Agent Block, Candice, Olivia, Peter, Dennis, and Isaac, when they went through the next door they ended up in the Flight 180 Accident room, it said what happened to the plane and who the survivors were who died in weird accidents, Alex Browning, Clear Rivers, Carter Horton, Billy Hitchcock, Valarie Lewton, Terry Chaney, and Tod Waggner. when they went through the next door they noticed the wall on the far side had a hugh crack on it, the room they went in to was the one for the Route 23 Pile up and the room to all victims and the survivors who died after the accident, Kimberly Corman, Thomas Burker, Engene Dix, Rory Peters, Kat Jennings, Nora Carpenter, Tim Carpenter and Evan Lewis, the next room they went in to, had scaffholding holding up one of the walls and this was the room that upset both Rachel Ulmer and Jake Pendragon the most as it was to the Devil Flight accident victims and the survivors who died after in unusal accident, Wendy Christensen, Kevin Ficsher, Julie Christensen, Amber Regan, Perry Malinowski, Lauren Cassadie, Sarah Connanly, Kol Ulmer, Erin Ulmer and Ian McKinley, Rachel sayed glaring at the pictures of Ian Mckinley, Erin Ulmer and Kol Ulmer as she had knew them best of all and missed them even know it has been four years since they died. then she went to the next room with Jake, this one was to the accident that happened the year before the McKinley Speedway accident, the survivors like the rest of the accidents died in strange ways afterwards, Nick O'Bannon, Lori Milligan, Janet Cunnigham, George Lanter, Samather Lane, Jonathon Groves, Carter Daniels. Andy Kewzer, Nadia Monroy and Hunt Wynoski.

then suddenly there was a loud cracking noise and the roof began to cave in Killing Rose Macison and some of the other sudents along with Mr Flashade, then Matt Wilson trip over something and was crushed to death when the statue of from Mt Alabama hight skull fell on him, then Sammy was running towards a door put was electricuted by the fally chandaleia, where as jack ran straight to the fire exit but was impaled several times some flying metal pieces, Arya was running with Alex to get out of the building before it complete collapsed by were trap from all sides then suddenly the water pool from North bay, collapsed and head straight to the bowl area where Arya and Alex were trap, drowning them, then Carrie was suddenly shot by the gun of Officer Thomus Burke, then when Zack was running to get out of the he was decapitated by a metal wire that was swinging around in the North bad Bridge room, then finally Jake and Rachel were running down the corridor when blood suddenly splattered on Jake, Rachel had been shreaded by the glass room when it shattered and then Jake was pinned to the floor by other pieces of glass with no way to escape and then the large from of with the Picture of Ian and Erin together fell through the wall and biscepted him.

"We have to get out of her, the building is going to collapse with all of us inside" said Jack to Rachel, Sammy, Alex, Arya, Zack Jake and Carrie, they ran out the building together as a mini group and was followed by Rose and Matt, then suddenly the building collapsed just a Jack had seen killing everyone inside of it, including the Class they were with and the two teachers,

"We were all supposed to die in that collapse" spoke Jack surprised at what he had just saw, surrounded by his friends woundering if it was the samething that killed his girlfriends brother and sister and what killed Jakes half brother.


	2. Remembering those who have perished

Two days later everyone in the school and around McKinley was invited to go to the rememberance of all those who died when the museum collapse lately. Rachel, Jake, Jack, Arya, Carrie, Sammy, Alex and Zack, sat together in the main hall watching and remembering their class mates and what happened to them, where as Rose and Matt just sat kinda smirking at what had happened to their teacher and class mates, Rachel and Jake were also thinking about their loved ones who were killed in the accident after the Devils Flight derailment the accidents that claimed the lives of the survivors.

when the hall was sighlent a picture show came up of all those who have perished in the three accidents of McKinley, starting with the two teachers and students that died in the recent accident the museum collapse, then it went on to the accident a year before that, the McKinley Speed way accident and then the one that happened four year before the recent one, that happened when the group were thirteen, the one accident that killed Rachel's sister and brother and Jake's Half brother, the Devils Flight accident. Rachel looked at Jake with tears in her eyes at the sight of the pictures of Kol and Erin, it brought back all the memories that she didn't want to remember, then she sudenly got up and walk out of the hall about to burst out crying and shortly was shortly followed by Jake, who knew how she felt as he felt the same way,

"Rachel, Rachel, slow down, please" said Jake trying to catch up with his girlfriend as she ran towards her car that was left to her by Erin, she stopped when she reach the black Range Rover, and turned around to face Jake with tears mixing with her make up and streaming down her face, he finally got to her out of breath but still hugged her, she was hugged him back but held him tight like he was the only thing holding her down,

"errrrm, Rachel, can you errrm, let go a little please, i can't breath" said Jake trying to get some air to his lungs, the let her grip go a little before speaking

"I miss them Jake, Kol my really saracastic older brother and Erin my dark older sister, but they were both still caring and loving neither deserved to die and neither did Ian, now i'm getting the feeling that its happing again, the same thing that killed them, Jack had a premonition and saved us and our friends along with Rose and Matt, so does that mean that we will start dying one by one as they did" she said as she wiped away her tears,

"i know what you mean with the death thing, i have had the same feeling, i'm hoping that we are wrong though, but some how i don't think we are" replied Jake, looking at Rachel "Hey don't go yet we have that teacher today that will be teaching us on his theory of what happened to the survivors of the other two accidents. then they both walked to the class room and waited there for their friends to come so that they could apolgise for leaving them in the hall.


	3. Guest teacher and learning about death

After lunch the group of friends got to the class room that were suppose to be in and waited outside, then Rose and Matt came along and just stared at Jack,

"Hey freak, how did you know what was going to happen" said Matt walking up to Jack and the rest of the group, Jack just turned away as he was ignoring the fact Rose and matt was there and like he was ignoring what Matt had just said to him,

"Hey he just said something to you, why don't you try answering him" added Rose trying to help Matt bully and annoy Jack, then Jack turned around and put up both of his middle fingures up and then turned back to his group of friends

"did you just swear at me, you had no right to do that" said Matt thinking that he and rose we above everyone else in the school, then he tapped Jack on the shoulder and when Jack turned around he punched him in the face, Jack fell to the floor with a bloody nose, then Zack stood up for his best friend and tapped Matt on the shoulder

"Hey, why did you do that for, because he swore at you, because he wouldn't answer you question, how would you like it if Rachel, Sammy, Carrie or Arya went up to Rose and punched her in the face if she didn't answe one of their questions, your not the boss of this place and nobody cares for what you think anymore, its not all about you and rose you jackass" shouted Zack litterly speaking his mind not really caring who was in the carridor with them, he just wanted to give Matt a piece of his mind since he had had it coming for a long while. then the teacher came and let them into the classroom and sent Jack to the medical room so that he could get cleaned up and make sure there was no broken bones.

"hello class" said the mysterious teacher writing his name on the board "i'm William Budworth, and i'm going to be teaching you about the accidents that everyone knows about the North Bay Bridge Collapse, Flight 180 Explosion, Route 23 Pile Up, Devils Flight Derailment, and the McKinley Speed Way Crash, all of which had strange accidents there after that killed all of the survivors, I have also been told that Rachel Ulmer older sister and brother were killed in the Devils flight accidents and Jake Pendragons older half brother was also killed in the same accidents" then Mr Budworth wrote on the board Flight 180 Explosion and asked the class to write everything they knew about the explosion, weather it was what happened to the survivors, how many survived the accident, what the warning signs were if there were any. the he wrote down the other accidents and asked them to do the samething, he gave them tasks to do and sent them homework of finding out as much as the could about the accident,

little did the survivors of this accident know what he knew what was going to happen to them as he had seen it five times before, he also knew that Intervineing with anothers death would work, new life that was not ment to be wouldn't work, killing someone else who wasn't of deaths list wouldn't work, the last in line killing themself wouldn't work as death wouldn't allow them to die unless it was their time, or breaking the chaining wouldn't work, people tried all of these in the past five accidents and no one survived. this mysterious teacher was the corner that did the cleaning up after each and everyone of the accidents that killed the survivors


	4. to the cemetery to see my family

After the class the group all went to the car park, where they were joined yet again by Matt and Rose. Matt and Rose whispered to each other, either deciding who to annoy next or ways to annoy that person they had chosen, then they looked at each other and nodded,

"Hey Rachel, Jake, what happened to your siblings? why do people excuse you two when we learn about these accident? why are you two so important?" shouted Rose not knowing the concequences of what she had just said,

"Hey Rose, why are you such a bitch? why do you follows Matts every move like a lost puppy? why do you think everything is about you two?" Rachel shouted back, as she had had enough of those two getting the pleasure of hurting others, then Rose and Matt walked up to the group planning to confront Rachel for what she just said,

"How dare you speak to Rose like that, she not a bitch you are, she my girlfriend that why she follows me and everything is about us we're the best in the school" Matt replied pushing Rachel, then in a fit of rage Rachel got up and kicked Matt between the legs and punched him around the face, then she turned towards Rose.

"Okay i have had enough of both of you pushing me and my friends around, what i just did to him, i have wanted to do for a long time and im hopping it hurt him and you need to get a life, stop being a self-centred bitch who thinks she's better than the rest of the world, and grow your fucking arse up, unless that is impossible for you of course like everything else is" said Rachel speaking her mind and saying what she thinks of Rose to Rose herself, then Matt got back up still in pain of course.

"why did you do that to me you bitch" shouted Matt with Rose smiling next to him, then Jake walked up and stood next to Rachel, giving her a high five to say well done for what she had just done.

"Rachel did that to show you what she thinks plus you to have been pushing her around since her brother and sister died, you know something, you two are the lowest in the school, hurting other to make yourself feel better must be a terrible home life to do what you do to others" replied Jake, taking hold of Rachel and pulling her back to the car to their friends. then the friends departed the school and went to the cemetrey to pay their respects to those who had past on in the speed way crash, the building collapse and the devils flight derailment.

"Hey Erin, Kol, its me Rachel, i promised i would come and visit you as often as possible, i know you can't hear me or aleast i dont think you can, well we're learning about the five famous accident in school" she said sitting imbetween Kol's and Erin's grave, she had tears in her eye "i miss you guys so much, mom doesn't go near the your rooms and she hasn't cleared them out yet, i just want you two to walk through the door again, Kol with Ashlyn and Erin with Ian, i want things to go back to how it was before the accident" Rachel said again with tears mixing with her make up, and falling on their grass as usual she had flowers for those she knew in the cemetrey "i stood up to Matt and Rose today just like you guys were teaching me to, i want you two back its so quiet without you here, Jake and I are a couple now, you were right if you work at it your dreams can come true, except only one of mine wont come true, the one where we're a family again, with you two me and mum, sitting in the living room, watching Christmas Vacation National Lampoons, or Ice Age films, laughing at what is going on, smiling, eating popcorn and drinking soda, it to hard to watch them now, it just brings back memories and the fact that i will never see any of you smile again or hear you laughing again, or see Kol spit out his pop during Ice Age again, i love you both always and forever" then she put a black rose on Erin's grave and a white rose on Kol's after that she went to Ashlyn's grave

"Hey Ashlyn, it me Kol's little sister Rachel, i promised Kol whenever i came to visit him and Erin i would visit you and Ian too, well i hope you are happier now that you are reunited with your friends and my brother and sister, and thank you for everything that you did to help me understand what happened when Kol was killed, and for accepting me as your sister, see you soon Rachel" then she put a pink rose on her grave and stood up looking back one last time before going to see Ian, when she got their, she saw Jake with tears in his eyes, she walked up to him and hugged him, then he stood up putting a flower of his brothers grave before walking to go and see Erin, then Rachel sat down and looked

"Hey Ian, Its Rachel, well your brother is sweet and im guessing he has already told you that we are now a couple, I've already been to see Erin, Kol and Ashlyn now i come to speak to you, your mother has made some serious changes around town, she has named the day you proposed to Erin, Mckinley day of love, they day the Devils flight derailed and you and Erin died, Death Day because all those who died, and she made my mother head of the event planning, she also divorced your father after finding out what he did to you, and she has created a museum for all those who have died in strange accidents like your one, i hope you and Erin are happy together up their and watching over all of those you love, well see you later Rachel" there she had sat she put a black rose as she had done for Erin and then she went home to her mother.


	5. research famous accidents

When Rachel and Jake got back to school the next day they were sat next to their friends Carrie, Zack, Arya, Alex, Sammy and Jack, they also sat behind Matt and Rose and they had a seating plan for their new teacher William Budworth. when he walked through the door everyone went silent has he had kind a cold and terrifing sence to him,

"Hello class, today we are going up to the computer suite to do research on the five accidents, you will be making a powerpoint in groups of eight i will let you choose who you want to work with as long as you do the task you are given, if you finish that task then i will give you another one to do as a group before you present the work you have done, for the rest of the week we will be on the first floor C180 is the room we will be in, at the end of the week you will present your work and i will give you a grade, okay up to the computer suite please" said William Budworth with a kinda smile on his face.

when they got their the friends worked in a group together, Rachel was to research Devils flight derailment, Arya and Zack were the flight 180 researcher, Sammy would research the Route 23 pile up where as Jack would do the Mckinley speed way accident and Jake would do the North bay bridge accident research, where as Carrie would do the powerpoint and Alex would be designing what the powerpoint would look like when it was finished, they logged on the a computer each and put a word document up and the internet, the word document was to write down the information they found and the internet was for finding the information. each of the word documents had, the name of the accident, what coursed it, who the suriviors were and who the victims were, what the signs were after the accidents to idicate how the survivors were going to die and how the survivors died, there was a website dedicated to each of the accident, and they found the information on the museum that they went to which collapsed.

when they had done that they sent the information to Carrie and she would put the information on to the powerpoint after she had done that then, she would send it to Alex and he would, put all the colours and the design for each page on it, the flight 180 page would have a picture of the plane in the background and the survivors pictures around the writing and the writing would be blue, the route 23 pile up it would have a picture of what coursed the accident, the writing in silver and pictures of the survivors, devils flight page, would have a picture of the devils flight, red writing, and the pictures that Wendy took before the accident, Mckinley speed way crash, would have the car that caused the accident, the survivors pictures and orange writing, where as the north bay bridge would have a picture of the bridge, green writing and all the survivors who later died, there was also a page for each survivor, explaining who they were, which accident they were in and how they died, and what killed them. when Carrie was asked to put her hand it to the hat and pull out a number to see where her group would be presenting the powerpoint presentation, she pulled out the number five, so her group would be fifth, were as Roses group pulled out number one and Matts group pulled out number two.


	6. It back and wont stop

When they realised that with every accident each and every survivor died, in accidents, the also realised that every accident had one person in common , their teacher William Budworth, they also figured that the things people in the past five accidents tried wouldn't work, they tried to work out a plan on how to get Rose and Matt to believe in what was going to happen because the survived when they weren't supoosed too

"Hey guys look at this all of these accidents have somethings in common" said Jake looking at his friends wondering if anyone else had spotted it, as his friends looked they started to see what they had in common, they only had four things in common

"death caused an accident, someone had a premonition and saved a group of people, all survivors died and William Budworth" replied Rachel spotting the simularities, she looked down at Jake who was sitting on the chair to the computer,

"we survived, along with Matt and Rose so does that mean we all die, i know that all the other survivors of huge accidents like ours have died in weird way after but couldn't ours be different" replied Carrie a little scared about what was going to happen,

"we dont know but it says here the survivors, died in the order they were supposed to die in the accident, and that its says there are five possible ways of stopping it, some say the chain can be broken, others say is you save who is next on the list then death will have to start again, another says if a new life that was not meant to be, killing someone who wasn't on deaths list as they will take your place in death and you will take theirs in life, or if the last in line kills themselves" said Jack.

"why don't we just go up and ask Mr Budworth what to do, if he has seen this in the five previous accidents then maybe he will be able to tell us how to stop it" said Carrie

Arya looked at Carrie then looked at the computer screen to see what else it said,

"scratch that idea, Carrie, it says here that the others in the accidents asked him and neither of them survived, all of them died" spoke Arya a few minutes after, reading the information.

suddenly the fire alarm went off in all of the class rooms, and outside in the hall ways the sprinklers were going off, there were people running everywhere, in the confusion the teacher just told them to collect their things, leave the computers and just exit the building as quickly as possible, when they got outside away from the school building, they realised that the fire alarm wasn't a practise one as the bike sheads at the left hand side of the school was on fire, then it happened, the loud bang, as the pieces of plastic, metal, and glass flew towards the students.


	7. death takes two

most of the students ducked down as the flying objects came towards them. when the teachers started

to say the register, to know which students were with them and which had ever skipped school, or ignored

the fire alarm and stayed in the school. Mr Budworth noticed that only one of his students were there.

"Rose Macison, does any know where Rose Macison is?" shouted Mr Budworth, most of his class just

looked at each other, except Matt, he had a worried expression on his face, not knowing where is girlfriend

was, as she didn't tell him where she was going, then he remember where he was going when the fire alarm

went off

"the bike shead, shes in the bike shead" whispered Matt,

then with no warning he ran out of the crowd of students and ran towards the bike shead, hoping that Rose

was okey, but knowing deep down that she wasn't

"Rose, Rose, are you okey, come on Rose answer me, give me any sign" shouted Matt at the entrance to what

was left of the bike sheads, then the fireman came upto him and pulled him away from the scene, as he was

walking back to the group one of the power lines fell down, and landed on the metal bridge leading back to where

all the students were.

Matt being deverstated of what had happened to Rose, didn't notice that the electrical cable to the building was on

the bridge and opened the gate to get on the bridge, as he stepped on the bridge he grabbed the metal handle bar

and began to shake uncontrolleble, he couldn't let go of the hand rail as his hand mussels had tightened around the

rail, then he suddenly fell in to the water below, when the paramedics got him out of the water, it was too late, he

had being electricuted by the bridge. all the other students watched on in horror, as the paramedics pronounced him

dead.

the other survivors looked at each other, knowing what was going to happen, as it had happened twice in the town before

and now happening again. Carrie, Arya, Rachel, Sammy, Jack, Alex, Jake, and Zack all recieved a message from an unamed

messanger, saying

"death doesn't like to be cheat, its only just begining"


	8. We stick together from now

after the accident at the school, and the aminous message, all of them went back to their secret

hide out, where they descussed what they think was happening, who they think sent the message

to them, what their thoughts were of what happened to Rose and Matt, and their ideas on how to

stop what they think is happening.

"i can't believe whats happening, i mean Rose was killed in that explosion in the bike shead and Matt

was elericuted by a powerline on the bridge, seriously it can't happen to us" said Carrie shivering at

the thought that she might die a horrible and painful death.

"why is this happening to us, we're nothing important, i mean we haven't done anything special" said Zack

while trying to calm down Carrie.

"its happening to us because we survived that accident, we survived when we weren't supposed to and

now death is doing what it has done in the past, tying up all the loose ends" said Jake.

"hey guys do any of you remember that class, where we made that powerpoint on the five accidents,

and how all the survivors died, maybe if we avoid all the things like that then we could have a chance of

survival" said Jack,

"right so how did the other survivors die" replied Sammy, not knowing what Rachel was going to say

"the flight 180 survivors" said Arya, looking around at her friends, waiting for an answer.

"Alex Browning died, when he was impaled by a falling brick, Clear Rivers was killed in a hospital

explosion, Carter Horton was hit by a swinging sign in Paris, Billy Hitchcock was killed when a

train sent a piece of Carters car flying, it decapitated him from the Jaw line up, Tod Wagner was

strangled in his bath tub, Terry Chaney was hit by a speeding bus and Val Lewton was impaled and

in a house explosion" replied Rachel not even have to think about what she had just said,

"yikes, what about the route 23 survivors how did they die, Rachel" asked Jake.

"Kimbley Corman and Thomas Burke went through a wood chipper, Enguen Dix was in the same hospital

explosion as Clear Rivers, Rory Peters was trisected by bared wire, Kat Jennings was impaled through

the head by a broken pipe, Nora Carpenter was decapitated by a melfuctioning lift, Tim Carpenter was

crushed by a heavy pain of glass, and Evan Lewis was impaled through the right eye by a fire escape

ladder" replied Rachel.

"jeez and the north bay bridge survivors" asked Zack not really wanting to know the answer

"Candice had he spine snapped while doing gymnasics, Isaac's head was crushed during a massage,

Olivia died when laser eye surgary went wrong, she slipped on something and fell out of the sixth floor

window, Roy wasn't a survivor but was killed when a hook went through his head, Dennis died after he was

impaled by a wrentch through the head, the detective was shot by Peter, Peter was killed by Sam with a

meet strewer, Molly was killed when she was biscected by the wing of flight 180, Sam was in the explosion

of flight 180 and Nathan was crushed by the engine of flight 180 when it came through the roof of the bar

he was in." said Rachel as she knew all the deaths that had happened.

"those deaths were a little extreme, but what about the McKinley speed way survivors" asked Carrie

"Nadia was decapitated by flying wheel, Carter Daniels was set on fire and head blown off by his own truck,

Samather Lane was killed when a stone was launched from a lawn mower and went through her right eye,

Andy was diced by a metal fence, Hunts inner organs were sucked at by pool drain, Jonathan was crushed,

by over filled bath tub, George was hit by an ambulance, Janett crushed under truck, Lori crushed and decapitated

by truck and Nick's neck when launched in to a wall by the same truck that killed Lori and Janett" said Rachel

"wow, some of those deaths even i wont expect to happen, like the bath tub, wheel or fence, that is taking it

a little to far, what about the Devil's flight" asked Jack,

"Ashley and Ashlyn were incinerated by melfuctioning tanning beds, Frankie had a engine fan go through the back

of his head, Lewis had his head crushed by weights in a gym, Perry was impaled by a flag pole, Julie was torn to shreads

after being dragged behind a horse, Kevin was sharded down betweeen train and tunnel wall, Wendy was hit by a second

train" said Rachel with tears in her eyes at the next to names she was going to say, "Erin was killed from internal bleeding

after a car accident, and Ian died after failed surgery after being in the same accident Erin was in" said Rachel now bursting

in to tears.

"so avoid anything and everything basically" said Carrie looking at her friends, not wanting to die, in a slow or painful way,

"yes thats the idea Carrie, so lets stick together from now until this is all over, ever by us all being killed or by us surviving"

replied Jack trying to be funny to cheer Rachel up.

then suddenly Jack spoke again, "hey guys im going to go over to the shop and get some muches and things, okey"

"yeah that cool, take someone with you so your not alone and if anything does happen then the other can call for help"

said Jake hugging Rachel trying to calm her down.

"i'll go with him" said Sammy getting up and going out the door with Jack


	9. Jack, Sammy and Carrie Disappear

As the group waited for their friends to come back, there was just silence with a few noises now and

again when someone shuffled, sneezed or coughed, at one point they were all doing something different,

Carrie was playing about with a pack of cards with Zack, Rachel and Jake were playing on their phones,

where as Arya and Alex were playing hang man, squares, noughts and crosses and pictogram.

"Hey has anyone realised how long Sammy and Jack have been gone for, it seems to be a life time since

they left to go to the shops" suddenly said Carrie, looking at her watch to see how long they had been gone

for.

"You don't think that they ... you know... that maybe ... death got them do you" said Arya worried as to

what was happening and still in shock as to what happened to Rose and Matt at school, then she jumped, as

Alex had put his arms around her trying to comfort and calm her, knowning it probably wouldn't work, as she

could get rather destressed sometimes, especially if something horrific had just happed.

"No i don't think death has got them, they have probably stopped somewhere like they did last time" said Rachel

hoping that nothing had happened to two more people that she knews and even cares about. she was also starting

to think what happened to the Devil's Flight survivors and how she lost those she loved.

"They will be fine, if you don't believe it then go and find them or get in contact with them" said Alexing knowing or

rather hoping and praying, that his friends were okay and not being taken by death, then Carrie stood up and walked

towards the door, then she turned around to face her friends.

"I will go and find them, as we don't know the order that death will come for us or the order we died in, in the premonition

so i will make sure they are alright when i find" said Carrie, then she turn once again to face the door, then she walked out

waving to her friends as she walked away to find Sammy and Jack.

2 Hours Later

"Jeez, they have been gone for ages, Sammy and Jack, have been gone for what four hours without contact and Carrie has

been gone, just over two and even she hasn't been in contact since she left, is anyone else starting to get worried"

said Rachel worried as to where her friends were

"Calm down Rachel, they will be okay, they will get in contact soon, you know they will" said Zack, looking at Rachel,

who now had Arya sitting next to her with Alex and Jake sittng behind her.

then it happened.


	10. Memories of those who came before

they began to remember those who went before them, those had been in hugh and terrifing accidents

survived them and then began to die in strange accidents there after, Rachel of course had tears in her

eyes as she remembered her brother, her sister and Ian, and how they were killed, she was upset at the

fact that were never going to be coming back, that she would never see them again in this life, then she

started to remember all the memories she had of them.

- The memory of Kol and Erin watching a horror movie with Rachel -

"Rachel... its your tune to put a movie on, anyone you want, little adorable sister" said Kol

as Rachel walked through the door after come back from a day out with her friends, then he went up to her

with his cheeky smile and hugged her and kissed her on the head, she hugged him back as she was always

happy to be looked after by her older siblings, she went upstairs and took off her coat and her school bag, then

went down stairs and seen Erin, she ran down the rest of the stairs as she was happy that she was been looked

after by Erin as well as Kol. then she picked out to what the Scream horror movies as they were her favourite and

she knew that both of her siblings like watching them as well. Kol got the popcorn, toffee flavoured of course and

Rachel got the pop, Pepsi, Dr Pepper and Fanta, while Erin put the first of the three Scream films on


	11. Jack and Sammy found

when the friends finally left their hideout to find their missing friends they stuck together like someone

had stuck them together with some glue or something. Rachel sent the same text to Jack, Sammy and Carrie

_MEET US AT THE DEVIL'S FLIGHT MEMORIAL SITE_

_IF NOTHING HAS HAPPENED MEET US THERE AT _

_5:30PM TODAY, SEE YOU THERE _

_RACHEL_

one hour later

after they had walked to the memorial they waited for about ten minutes before being joined by a tall

blond hair blue eyed boy, it was Jack

"Jack, you're okay, thank god for that" said Rachel hugging him glad that he was alright.

"Where were you" asked Arya confused as to where he was and glad that he was alright and nothing happened

to him

"I got a text from my older brother, saying that he wanted to meet me, but when i got to the place where he said to

meet him, he wasn't there i waited for over 2 1/2 hours but he was a no show and when i tried to call you to let you

know the network had gone down so i could call or text and i lost Sammy about 2 hours ago, she said she needed the

toilet so she went to the supermarket but when i went to find her she wasn't there" said Jack explain what had happened

why he didn't get in contact and that he had lost Sammy

"Do you have any idea where Sammy or Carrie are at all" asked Jake knowning something was wrong when Jack came to meet them alone. Rachel looked at Jake with that look in her eyes, the same look she had when Ian,Erin and Kol died he knew that something was going to happen when she had that look.

"Sammy" shouted Zack pointing towards the memorial stone, there was a girl with long dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, as soon as she saw them she ran straight there hugging all of them exspeically Jack as she didn't know what happened

"Are you ok Sammy, are you hurt" asked Zack, with a worried look on his face and relieved one to that his friend was okay, while still standing and that she had made it back to the group.

"Have you seen Carrie, she left two hours after you and Jack to try and find you both since then we haven't had any contact with her and no one else has seen her, it's like she has disappeared off of the face of the earth" asked Arya hoping that Sammy would say yes that she had seen Carrie.

"Sorry guys i haven't seen, her but if you haven't had contact with her since she disappeared then we better go and look for, she might be in dager or ever worse trapped somewhere or hurt and in pain" said Sammy,

together and friends they made a plan to look for Carrie and get her some help if she needed it.


	12. Carrie's death witnessed be friends

While Carrie was trying to find her way back to the Devil's Flight memorial she, fell down a flight of stair, as she went down the stair she snapped her right leg, in pain and unable to get back up the stairs she climbed in to the plastic door just to her left, she opened the door, dragged herself into the small plastic room filled with shelves, empty shelves, when she looked around outside of the plastic, she could only see mud, bricks and stone, then suddenly stones and rocks came tubberling down the stairs straight to where she was, in a panic she closed the door to the little place she was in, all the stones that were falling barricaded against the door. she couldn't do anything but wait for help and hope someone would find her

"Oh shit, aaaah jesus my leg" she shouted as the stone covered up to three pannels of the plastic door, then she heard foot steps above her

"Carrie, are you here, come on Carrie give us a sign if your here" shouted two voices from the top of the stairs she reconised the voices instantly it was two of her friends, two of the boys, it was Zack and Alex, they were look for and hoping she was okay.

"Zack, Alex, i'm down here, i need help" she shouted lucky for her they heared her and knelt down on the rocks and stones and seen her sitting on the floor leaning against the far plastic wall.

"Carrie, we don't want to worry you but your trapped in a greenhouse, we going to try and get you out" said Zack trying to save his friend before it was too late

"Carrie we promise we will try our hardest to get you out of there" said Alex as himself and Zack were moving the stones and heavy rocks with the bear hands, Carrie started to smile as they were trying there hardest to get her out.

"Guys can you put my favourite song on please, so i dont hear the breaths of death please" said Carrie, Alex pulled out his phone and found her favourite song, he put it on and put it on repeat. he put his phone against the wall so she could hear it, then he carried on trying to move the rocks and stone out of the way so they could free her.

"I can't breath in here, it's so hot" said Carried breathless struggling to get air to her lungs, Zack and Alex looked at each other and then realised that she was giving up on hope and everything.

"Carrie listen to me, don't give up if not for us, for Jake and Rachel, they have lost everything, don't let them loose their friends too, don't let them loose others that they love and care about" said Alex knowning that Rachel would be deverstated and Jake would blaming himself for not being there to help her

"Tell Rachel and Jake, that i'm sorry that i couldn't hold on" said Carrie as she was going pale unable to move anymore.

"No Carrie, don't give up we are going to get you out" said Zack, with tears in his eyes

"Thank you, for be my friends for accepting me for who i was, for looking out for me and for never leaving or giving up on me" said Carrie with her last breath, before she closed her eyes and stop moving, not answering to her name, not doing anything.

"Alex, leave it, she's gone, she's gone" said Zack pulling Alex away from the rubble and hugging him as he cried at the fact they weren't able to save their friends from death as he wanted to.


	13. Car Accident

when the friends met up, again both Zack and Alex were looking so glum after what they had just seen, and at the fact they were helpless to do anything to help her from dying the way she did.

"Has anyone one found Carrie" asked Arya, a little afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yeah me and Alex found her" said Zack with tears coming to his eyes at the fact that she was gone.

"Well where is she then?" aked Sammy wanting to know where she was hoping she was alright but preparing for the worest.

"She's dead" sais Alex about to break down "she was trapped in a green house, that was underground, rocks and stone covered 3/4 of the door, we got about half way down when she said she loved us and she was sorry she couldn't hold on" added Alex know with Arya hugging him as she knew how upset he was

"No no Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo, this can't be happening not you lot as well noooooo" said Rachel crying at the same time and Jake hugging her.

"lets go back to the hideout and remember her and all those we love that we have lost" said Jack, knowing that something else bad was going to happen until all of them were gone

while on the journey home, Zack and Jack were in the same car diving to the hideout, not saying a word to each, both just thinking about everything that happened, the accident at the McKinley Memorial Museum and the ones that killed Rose, Matt and now Carrie, as they were diving a young kid ran in front of the car they were in, to avoid hitting the kid, Jack swerved the car, as he did the car began to spin uncontrollably, when it hit the side of the road the car rolled upside down while going down a hill, they had also caused a hugh accident, Sammy was knocked off her motarbike, Zack was pinned down in the car and Jack was thrown out of it as it rolled down the hill, then there was a big bang, the car that Zack was in had exploded

"Zackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk " shouted Jack, as he seen and heard the car blow up knowing that his friend Zack was inside of it, he knew Zack would have sustained some injuried, he was hoping zack didn't feel any pain when he died, then it happened.

Jack hear some one scream back up the hill, when he got up the hill he couldn't believe what he was seeing Sammy lying on the floor next to her motorbike, while apart of her was, he torso was lying there with a shocked face when she was killed, her legs were at the other end of the motorbike sperated by a peice of metal by the car when it exploded. Jack began to cry that he had now lost three of his friends and for all of them he couldn't do anything to help them, then he collapsed on the floor, with blood coming from his nose and mouth, someone called 911 for the abulance survice but it was too late he only had moments to live, he had served a main artery and had less than ten mintues to live, when the ambulance got there it was too late for all three of the friends, Zack had been killed in the car explosion, Sammy was bisected by a piece of metal from the car explosion and Jack had bled to death after he serverd a major artery


	14. Arya

"Arya, Rachel, come look at this" said Alex with Jake standing next to him, the girls went over to them and the TV with out any hestitation or asking any questions, they thought that the boys wanted company or would say they were going to figure a way out of this so they didn't have to leave anyone else they loved.

"Have you to seen this" asked Jake seeing the news, both girls looked at the TV listening to what was going on

"Time to recap our top story, three teenagers were killed in a car accident earlier today, it is thought that the driver of the car that ended up at the bottom of the hill, servered to avoid hitting a nine year old boy, it is thought the driver was thrown from the car where as the passenager was ever killed instantly or uncoincuss, when the car exploded the passenagers was still in side, the passenger was thought to be Zack Devon" said the news reporter

"oh my god, Zack" said Arya upset that they had lost yet another of their friends, Alex stood next to her trying to calm her

"There's more" said Jake, now standing beside Rachel, knowning that she was probably remembering all those she lost in other accidents

"When the car exploded it sent pieces of metal and class into the air, one of the pieces of metal came down in the middle of the explosion instantly killing a young lady trying to sort her motorbike out and looking for her friends, that were also in the accident, this young lady was Samather Addison better known as Sammy, the other of the three climed back up the hill, after he had heard the screams of Sammy, he collapsed a few minutes after Sammy was killed, a driver of a near by car stopped and called the ambulance, but they pounced him dead at the scene, saying that he had servered a major artory and would have died with in ten minutes of collapsing this young man was identified as Jack Alexson" added the news reporter

"no please tell me that this is some sort of evil joke" Said Arya not believe that they were gone and that she had lost four of her friends only having three left,

"Rachel, Rachel it okay we will be okay, Alex, Arya go do what you have to do i'm going to take Rachel back to the cemeterry so that she revisit her brother, sister, Ian and Ashlyn, it normal calms her down" said Jake.

"Is she okay" said Ayra

"She just in shock of what is happening" replied Jake

"I will go with you two, as i don't really have anything else to do" said Alex

"And i will go to the threater practise we are doing the battle of little horn remake, i'm a worrior princess, see you after" said Arya

"Alright but be careful, you never know what could happened" said Rachel as Ayra walked away, then Jake, Herself and Alex went off to the cemeterry to see those that they had lost in the past few days and years.

- In the Theater -

When Arya got to the threater, she went to the changing rooms and got changed in to her costume, when she come out, she was given her prop sword and told to stand to the left side of the stage where as her enermy in the play stood at the right side of the stage

"You shall not hurt my people, and will not have my land, Sanaties" said the Arya the worrior princess, then she pulled her sword out and pointed it and him,

"I will have what i came for and you will not stop me no matter how hard you try" said Sanaties, pulling his sword out and pointing it Arya,

"Do you know who I am, I am Arya the worrior princess, born at the heart of the war of my land and i have the courage to go against you to help my people stay safe and free, i will change the world by being me" said Arya, then began to sword fight, each swing the swords and missing, lunging and making contact, then when Arya was supposed to move out of the way from a kill shot she forgot to move, the other actor, impaled her in the stomache, she look down with the look of pain on her face, then she looked at the other actor, smiled and then collapsed falling of the stage, into where the crowd would be sitting,

"Oh my god, Mrs Annakles call 911 we have an emergancy tell them to sent a ambulance right away" said the Mr artifact

"Hello, we have an emergancy, a student has been impaled, she has just collapsed" said the teacher on the phone, where as the other teacher was with Arya making sure she was okay, but when she wasn't moving waking up or breathing the thearter class fear for the worest and when the paramedics arrived the did all the could to help he but she died a few minutes after they got her to the hospital.


	15. Memorial

it was the day of the memorial, and all the surviving three could really think about were their friends who's names would be on the stone that they had raised money to get and their sponser was Mr William Budowrth, the teacher who taught them about death and that it would always come back for the people who cheated him the first time. each one of the survivors had a speach to say and knew that they probably wouldn't survive to graduate high school, to live to be old people. they set off together and when they got their they all had tears in their eye.

"Today, we put this memorial stone in front of the ruin of the museum and with the remaining two stones of the accidents of McKinley, accept this one is for the latest accident, the one lots of people have been hearing about, the one where this museum collapsed killing most students of a class at McKinley high there were only ten survivors and now only three remain, now i would like to introduce Alex Evans to the podium" said the priest at the memorial.

"Hi everyone, I'm Alex Evans one of the survivors of the collapse, and one thats still here, well me and my friends set up a found to raise money to get a memorial stone that nobody would ever forget the survivors of this accident just like the wont with the speed way crash and the devils flight derailment, this is the day their memories will be remembered through us and everyone in the town thank you and next up is Jake Pendragon" said Alex not reading from his piece of paper that his speach was on he just made it up from the heart as he thought that would be better. as he step away from the podium Jake step up

"Hi i'm Jake Pendragon, another of the survivors, as you all know i moved to this town after the death of my half brother Ian McKinley, now like him, i am a survivor of an accident that the suriviors died in wierd accident, and i like him i am likely to perish, so me and my remaining friends Rachel Ulmer and Alex Evans raised enough money to buy a memorial stone for all of the survivors who are killed in weird accidents after they survived a major accident so on this stone will be the names and memories of Rose Macison, Matt Wilson, Carrie BlackVeil, Zack Devon, Samather Addison, Jack Alexson and Arya DragonHeart, let hope they have found peace" said Jake finishing his speach and then Rachel come up to podium.

"Hey guys, alot of people may recongised my second name from four years ago, during the Devils flight derailment news, that was the accident that killed both my older brother and sister Kol and Erin Ulmer, but it also killed by brother girlfriend Ashlyn Halperin and my sisters fience Ian McKinley, and it also killed part of me and my mother, as i have never really got over or come to terms that they have gone and now to make it even worse i have now lost all but three of my school friends, i have woundered may times why is this happening and why now when it could have happen in a different town to this sweet one and it could have happened to other people besided us, now i'm sure that death will complete its work as it has done before and so together as a town we raised enough money to buy this memorial stone to remember all those who have perished in this accident and all those who have died in every accident like ours and now we hope it will end with us and that death will finally leave this town alone" said Rachel with tears streaming down her eyes, then music started the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, as they song played the three friends walked towards the stone and placed white and red roses at the base for their friends and to pay their respects for the other victims of the other accidents.

when they were walking back their was a bongey game, where you are a trampoline, connected to four bongey ropes and wearing a harness, Alex wanted a go, he went over and paid £1.50 for a go, the saftey manager strapped him in and made sure everything was alright and then gave Alex they good to go thing, Alex started to jump, after about half an hour he disappeared, nowhere to be seen, when the saftey manager went to his trampoline to see where he was, something red dripped on him, when he looked up he had the shock of his life, the red liquid that was dripping on his was blood, Alex's blood, from the tree, Alex jumped so high that he got cought up in the tree and then he tried to get down he was impaled through the heart being killed instantly.


	16. I seen them again Jake

after the death of Alex, Rachel didn't know what to do so she went to work and the hardware store where Ian and Erin had perviously worked and of couse she had Jake with her who also worked there. they were doing what they normally would do when they were then, text each other and restock the shelves ready for the opening hours the next day, they would also go around tiding up any mess that was around. Rachel started at one side of the store and Jake from the other and they would meet in the middle somewhere, they were always the last two in the store at night as the rest went home when the store closed, Rachel and Jake were bothing expecting something to happen, and it did.

as Jake was putting something on the top shelf using the steps, the bottom of the steps hit the shelves behind him, and they began to wobble, soon enough they fell backwards towards the side of the store Rachel was working, as the shelves fell, Jake noticed and started to run towards where she was and sent a text to her at the sametime

_"Rachel, the shelves move out of the way, they will crush someone, _

_if they get cough under them please move now and fast"_

Rachel got the message just in time and moved out of the way and exsacally where she was working is where the shelves landed, but as the shelves fell Rachel was hit with something, she fell backwards against a stack of boxes, then there was a noise like a pinging noise and then it stopped, when Jake there he was horrified to see Rachel the only person he had left had been injuried, he ran over to her as fast as possible, dodging all the stock that fell of the shelves.

"Rachel, are you okay" Jake asked with tears in his eyes, looking at how she was and hoping she was going to be okay

"No" she replied, Jake knew that she wasn't but didn't know what else to ask her,

"Help is coming Rachel you will okay" Jake said hoping she could hold one until help came.

"Jake, i can't fell my legs and i'm going cold" said Rachel struggerling to breath, and with blood coming from her mouth and neck

"You will be okay, Rachel, remember that promise we made to each other, we will stick together as one always and forever, don't give up" said Jake.

"I love you Jake, i always will and i always have, i'm sorry for everything you have been through you dont deserve to die like this" said Rachel looking at Jake with tears in her eyes and and starting to chock on her own blood

"No Rachel, your not going to die, you can't leave me" said Jake with tears just streaming down his eyes

"I can see them again Jake, Erin, Kol, Ian, Ashlyn and all of our friends, please don't cry" said Rachel and then with her last breath she said one last thing

"I'll be waiting for you" then she closed her eyes, with Jake crying holding her hand

"No Rachel you can't leave me, pleae" said Jake, knowing that Rachel had gone, never going to wake up, that he was never going to hear her voice, and he also knew he was the last one


	17. Letter to Jake and his dream

when Jake got home that night all he could do was cry, his mother came up again gave him a hug, to try and calm him knowning it wouldn't work as he had lost the only person that he had really loved, then when she let him go she gave him something, it was an evelope with his name on it. he oppened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Dear Jake, _

_If you are reading this then i am no longer here, _

_i have joined my sister Erin and Ian alone with _

_Kol and Ashlyn and our friends who had perished _

_i want you to know what happened to me wasn't your_

_falt it was death taking me and now only you are left,_

_live your life for all of us, and never forget _

_who we are and remember all of us in the happy way _

_like we were before the school trip, just remember i have_

_always loved you and i will forever as Erin did for Ian,_

_i will be waited for you, to come and join us, which im_

_hoping won't be for a while, if you join us before i know_

_deaths has won and finished its task, live happy and _

_i will always be looking down on you, _

_lots of love and kisses _

_Rachel._

as he read the letter that Rachel had left for him, he remember all the happy times they had together, with their friends, he remember how Rachel was so kind to him when he first moved to the town and started McKinley High, then he went to bed crying himself to sleep, listening to music, listening to i;m not okay but my chemical romance and concrete angel, when he finally went to sleep he had a dream.

he was in a place, nothing but white and when he turned around, Rachel was running towards him, she jumped on him and hugged him tightly, she was followed by Kol, Ashlyn, Erin and his half brother Ian, then behind them was Wendy, Kevin, Lewis, Ashley, Jason, Carrie, Arya, Alex, Sammy, Zack, Jack, Carrie B, then to his left was Frankie, Rose and Matt, then to his right there was Amber, Perry and Julie all of them clapping, like he had done something special.

"Where am i?" he asked confused as to what was going on, all the people he was seeing were dead, the devils flight survivors and two of the victims and the his own accidents survivors who had all died.

"You in the ghost plane, not ready to move on yet" said Erin the only one really knowning the answer to his question.

"Well its nice to finally meet my half brother, i heard a lot about before i died, me and Erin were planning to find you and bring you back to McKinley, thats where we were going when we were in the accident" said Ian happy to finally to meet his brother, although it was in strange surrumstances

"Well welcome to the ghost plane you can litterly haunt anyone, like Erin and Ian over there, they heared Kols voice before they were in the accident that ultamitly killed them" said Wendy.

"And you are reuntied with everyone you love and care about, although you probably didn't know us" said lewis pointing towards the devils flight victims and survivors.

"Its time, to go back now Jake" said Zack

"You mean this was all a dream" said Jake

"Blink three times and you will be back in the real world" said Jack

"I don't want to go" replied Jake

"We will be waiting" said Ian

"All of us including my little sis Rachel" said Erin

"One" said Kol and Jake blinked once

"Two" said Rachel, as Jake blinked for the second time

"Three" said both Ian and Erin together, then Jake blinked for the last time, when he opened his eyes he was back in bedroom it was morning all he could think about was Rachel, his friends and his dream that he had just had, then he got dressed and when to the memorial and to the ruins of the museum.


	18. Death wins

when Jake left the house that morning he knew or rather had a feeling that he wouldn't return home, he saw the dream as a vision as to what was going to happen, so he got dressed, went down stairs got breakfast, brushed his teeth, got his car keys, went to his car and drove to the memorial where the ruin of the museum which caused the whole thing was and where the five stones, were the museum one now with Alex and Rachel's name on them, he repeatidly read the devils flight one and the museum collapse one, then the was a cold woosh of wind go past him, he looked around and remember that was Jack said he felt when he had the premonition of the collapse.

"Jake" said a whispering voice from beside him, but when he looked around there was no one where just him,

"Don't do this" said the whispering voice, Jake recongised the voice this time

"Rachel, im not doing what you think, i just want to remember you, all of you" replied Jake, then he walked in to the ruinings of the museum and heared Rachels voice again

"I love you always and forever" she said, and at that Jake smiled that she was kinda haunting him but still loved him even in death

"Live you life for all of us" said another voice, it was Ian trying to tell his brother to live a long and happy life in the memory of all of them.

"Run" said another, this time the voice was not of Rachel or Ian but Erin trying to warn him he was in danger, then he heard Jacks voice

"He is here" said Jack then the again heard the voice of another person, he knew something was wrong as they were all telling him different thing this voice belonged to Zack

"Run he is here to finish the job, to take you like he did with us" said Zack but Jake caught on to what they were saying to him to later, as he was about run the remainder of the roof and walls of the museum started to fall down, part of the roof landed on Jake's left leg crushing, unable to move all he could do was watch as the rest of the building collapsed then it all went black.

- News Report -

"Good Evening, the last survivor of the Museum Collapse was killed earlier today, he was last seen, visiting the five stones, of the accident, the North Bay Bridge Collapse, the Flight 181 Explosion, the Route 23 Pile Up, Devil's Flight Derailment, McKinley Speedway Crash and the Museum collapse, he was looking around the ruins when building began to collapse, his left leg was pinned down and complete crushed, preventing him was escaping, he was crushed to death and died instantly, the Major of the town was deverstated that she had lost bother her sons and has arrange, a big celebration to take place in the town to celebrate the memories of all those who have been killed in any of the five accidents and everyone is hoping that all of the victims have now found peace and that the teenagers of McKinley are now safe, I am Sarah Conway reporting for channel six news thank you for listening and good night" said the news reporter on the television


End file.
